Letting Go
by Ligeia Resurrected
Summary: Frozen Hook AU During the queen's coronation, Anna has been kidnapped by Hans. Keeping a low profile, Queen Elsa disguises herself and seeks a way to the Southern Isles to find Anna. Meeting a certain pirate captain, Hook agrees to take her there. They'll feel more than just mutual attraction. What will happen when Elsa knows the truth of Anna's disappearance? Was titled Frostbite.


**Author's Note: This is my first time writing Elsa. I'm using her backstory from _Frozen, _but I may change some things. This is also my first time writing Frozen Hook. I do not have a beta reader. So if I mess up, please tell me kindly. This used to be titled _Frostbite_, but now I changed it to _Letting Go. _By how I want this story to go, I feel the new title fits it better, though I may change it again. Ideas and reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.**

The stone walls of the throne room offer no comfort to the tragedy that has befallen to Arendelle, to the newly queen. They only give loneliness, the echoing sound of footsteps, a broken heart, and a reminder of the two dislocated sisters. Queen Elsa paces, clutching the torn piece of Anna's green dress she wore during the coronation last night. That has to be the time she was taken. It must! It's the only clue. Wait, what is the name of the man Anna introduced her to? Elsa growls. What's his name? Think!

Suddenly, the ice of her magic intensely stings her hands, trapped in her blue gloves. _Don't feel, _she thinks._ Don't feel. _She's been trying for years to conceal her such emotions that activate her magic. Sadly, she has no success, yet. Still, the queen tries to wash away her anger but all there's left is her worry for Anna, which doesn't calm the magic at all. Frost coats the inside of the gloves. Breathe, Elsa, breathe.

With a deep breath, she walks up the few steps to her throne. She stares at the green cloth as liquid diamonds fall from her eyes. Sight blurry by tears, the queen misjudges her footing and descends onto the stone flooring. Her hands land first, taking most of the impact. Her head bumps it last and receives only a scrapped cheek; a thin line of crimson colors the minor wound. The crown falls nearby. Elsa continues to cry, not from pain. She gasps. "Anna." Her tears paint a stone stair. She clenches her hands, frost knuckling under the pressure. Guilt and worriedness are eating her alive, starting with the sweetest part, her heart. Her insides are being ripped to shreds, thread by thread. Elsa's shoulders bob with every weep. The room spreads her loud sobs.

Her first instinct is not to pick herself up and walk to her throne. It is to crawl, hands and feet. So she crawls to the fallen piece of fabric, which landed about a few feet from her grand chair. With her knees on the floor, Elsa grasps it using both hands and holds it close. "Anna," she whispers, her tone drench in tears.

"Queen Elsa," a voice from behind calls. She stands and turns, spotting Lord Nolan. He is her most noble and honorable men. Once he sees her tear soak face, he immediately looks down, feeling he shouldn't be here. "I apologize, your majesty, if I arrived at an inconvenient time. I have news from the search you ordered previously, but I can return if-"

"No!" Elsa doesn't mean to shout. Holding out one hand and wiping her face with the other, she speaks more softly with a shaking voice, "No, wait. I-I want to hear the news. Tell me." She goes to pick up her crown.

Lord Nolan clears his throat and looks at her. "We didn't find Princess Anna anywhere in the kingdom, I'm afraid; however, we _did_ find witnesses who saw her and another man leaving last night during the coronation. Based on the descriptions they gave about the man and what I personally saw during the party, I believe the man who kidnapped the princess is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Fire burns within her, ice chilling her hands. The queen's eyebrows furrow. Her emotions are red. "Hans!" she hisses. That's his name! _He's_ the one who took Anna because Elsa refused for them to marry. For goodness's sakes, they have only known each other for one day! She couldn't allow her sister to do such a thing. No one could find true love in that short time frame.

Why did Hans take her? Does he want _ransom?_ What if his intentions are colored more dark, sinister?

Stop thinking such thoughts. Having thoughts like that will only enrage the magic in her hands more. _Don't feel. Don't feel. Gloves or not, I must be calm._

But Elsa can't extinguish her anger. The man has stolen Anna for evil reasons. What other explanation is there? And if Hans even hurts her sister, well...Usually, Elsa isn't a violate person; however, if he harms her, he will know what it's like to be bitten by ice.

"I must find her," she says to herself. Elsa loves Anna more than anything. If something happened to her, she couldn't forgive herself. She can't now. It's her fault. She should've kept a better eye and Anna, and it's her fault she's gone. Elsa _has _to be the one who finds her and brings her back, so she can feel redeemed.

The green cloth still in her hand, the queen makes her way to Nolan and hands over the crown, even though it's made for women. "I have to find Anna. Lord Nolan, I am entrusting you to look after my kingdom until we return."

Nolan shakes his head. "Queen Elsa, you shouldn't go find the princess yourself, and I don't think I'm high enough rank to oversee here."

"I am the _queen!_ You don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" she hisses then regrets using such tone. "S-sorry," Elsa apologizes sheepishly. "But I will search and bring Anna back. She's my sister, my only family I have left now. I won't lose her, too..." Tears burning her already red eyes, but she tries to fight them from forming. "And what I say, goes. I trust you above all men who work for me. Honor my order and watch after my kingdom."

Lord Nolan releases a breath, nodding. "As you wish, your majesty."

Elsa nods once. "Good. We'll alert the other of my decisions then I will prepare my leave for the Southern Isles."


End file.
